Almost Like Fate
by Pheonix113315
Summary: But what Lily didn’t know was this year, her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, everything was about to change for them. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily was alone in the crowded train station pushing her cart with her trunk, owl, and books on it. She walked up to platform 9¾ and went straight through the wall. No one in the train station even noticed. Lily had red hair that helped her stand out from most students at Hogwarts. Her bright green eyes were glowing as she wore her black robes. When Lily stepped through the other side, a tall, dark haired boy came up to her. His name was James.

"Can I help you with that Lily?" James asked her, "How was your summer?"

"My summer was alright. No I think I can get my bags on by myself thanks." She said in a very annoyed voice. James Potter had been asking her out since the beginning of first year, and Lily never gave him a chance. All she saw him as was a bigheaded boy who gloats around hoping one day everyone will love him. James got the hint and walked away. But what Lily didn't know was this year, her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, everything was about to change for them.

Two of Lily's best friends came walking up to her, Dawn and not far behind her was Willow. Dawn's light brown hair was just at her shoulders, her hazel eyes were sweet and innocent. Willow was the youngest out of the four friends. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, although she was very pretty she never said much.  
"Hey how was the ride here?" Dawn asked sarcastically. Lily, Dawn, and Bex had known each other before Hogwarts. The three were neighbors, and have been best friends since age seven. Bex was the crazy one; she never wanted to settle down. Bex had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"Fine I guess. Hey where's Bex, she needs to put her trunk on the train." Lily said looking around.

"Oh you wont find her." Willow said smiling, "She walked to the other of the train with Sirius a few minutes ago."

After the three girls put their trunks on the train, they found an empty compartment near the front of the train. Bex found them in the compartment a few moments later. But before she even got a chance to sit down Dawn started questioning her.  
"What happened behind the train?" she asked immediately.  
Bex light up with the thought of knowing something her friends didn't. She shrugged her shoulders and just smiled."Bex! Tell me you can't do this to us!" Dawn said in a shot tone.

The girls sat in their compartment talking about everything, from the new year to memories of first year. They were inseparable. The four girls had shared a dorm since first year. They promised each other that they would stay friends and no boy would ever come between them.

"Sirius and I didn't do anything, we went around the other side of the train just to talk." Bex began.

"You know that's not really what your known for 'just talking.' So other people may not think that." Lily said.

The four looked at each other, they all knew that Bex liked Sirius and that Dawn liked Remus. But Lily never said anyone. There was only one person Lily trusted with that secret, and that was Bex. She was close to Dawn and Willow too but she felt like she could talk to Bex more than the others.

"Well I don't care what people think about me." Bex replied.

"So Lil you going to give Potter a chance this year or what?" Willow said changing the subject.

"He does the same lame lines every year, I'm not going out with him." Lily said.

"But he is so cute and smart I just don't understand you and boys Lil." Bex said.

"He is just not my type."

"Do you have a type?"

"Yes and James Potter isn't it!"

---

Down on the other side of the train talking about ways to get out of the castle were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was popular, good looking, and his dark brown hair was always untidy. He had round glasses and brown eyes. Sirius was James's best friend. The two were always seen together. Sirius had shaggy jet-black hair that stopped right before his brown eyes. Remus was the smartest and most mature. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was a little plump and not the brightest of the bunch. The four were gathered a round the Marauder's Map. Because of this map they had learned every secret passage in and out of the castle.

"What happened between you and Bex behind the train earlier?" James asked Sirius.

"Nothing we were just talking about last year and everything that happened, nothing big Prongs." Sirius said.

"Sure you were Padfoot, we all know you still like her."

"We're good friends that's all."

The train started to near the school, so the boys changed into their robes. As they got off and started walking to the Great Hall for the feast, James saw a flash of red hair whip passed him. James froze; Sirius knew James had just seen Lily.

"Come on man, your not sill hooked on Evans are you?"

"Its different with her. Come on you should start to know how it feels because of Bex right?"

"I guess but I haven't been drooling over her for six years."

"Oh shut up and lets eat." Remus finally said nudging them toward the castle.

All throughout dinner James couldn't help himself to look up at the girl he only dreamed of holding. He thought about her, about her soft touch, her warm cheeks, and her tender lips.

"You going to sit here all night James or are you going to come up to the common room?" Sirius said, snapping James out of his daydream.  
James suddenly looked around and saw the Great Hall was almost empty. He got up and followed them to the common room. He didn't say much to them the rest of the night. He just changed into his night robes and lay there thinking about Lily Evans, which made his heart jump.

---

But when the girls got back to their dorms they didn't go right to sleep.

"This is so sad, did you see him all though dinner?" Willow said.

"Come on Lil, why not?" Bex pleaded.

"Because he is a cocky, self-centered, argent person. Besides he walks around the school like he owns the place."

"Well you guys can talk this one out but Willow and I are going to sleep, so could you go down to the common room?" Dawn said with a yawn.

"Yeah sure, Lil you want to go?" Bex said looking up at Lily.

"Sure." Lily said while getting up and walking down the stairs. They sat down on the couch in the empty common room. They sat there for a few minutes, and then Bex brought up the conversation again."So what if he matures? I mean Sirius did." She added.

"Yeah well look how you and Sirius turned out." Lily didn't mean to blurt out.  
"I mean…I'm sorry Bex."

"It's okay, now."

"I mean at least you didn't go too far with him, right?"

"Well you see about that…I kind of…did. But Lil… before you say anything, it's just, when you find someone who really cares about you, and you care so much about them that when you're with him and he is holding you…it just feels so right." Bex explained.

"YOU WHAT! YOU DID! Why didn't you tell me!?" Lily softly yelled.

"Because I knew you would give me a big, long talk about how I shouldn't have and I should be more careful."

"But Bex I'm your best friend you can tell me anything. And your right I probably would have told you, you shouldn't have, but that's because I never want to see you get hurt. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I know, but I just didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know. I mean I knew I would tell you sometime. I just didn't think you had to know right then. And before I knew it…Sirius and I were…over."

"How long after you did it until you started hearing things about well…Sirius and Cammie?"

"Oh about two, three weeks, but he didn't act different at all. He was just gone at night, a lot, and then I asked him why and he just said he couldn't tell me. I didn't think he was cheating until someone told me they saw them together."

"Who told you that?"

"Rebecca."

"Oh, I know her, she's the real pretty one with really long brown hair, in Hufflepuff right?"

"Yeah, she came up to me and asked if Sirius and I were still dating and I said yes. Well she said she saw them in the hallway before class two days ago and it didn't look like it."

"I'm sorry B, I know how much you liked him, or how much you like him." Lily said with a smile.

"We talked about it today, when we were behind the train. He told me he would never hurt me like that, and that he never cheated on me. Cammie was coming on to him but he told her that he was in love with someone else. And that he still felt that strongly about me, but he wants to give me my space and if I need him he will always there for me."

"Well at least you know you can trust him again." Lily looked at her watch it read 12:30, "Oh, gosh we better get to bed or we wont wake up in the morning."

Lily was right, she was 45 minuets late for her class; she was running down the corridor trying to keep her books up under her arm. In class they were going to begin their first Divination project of the year. It was going to be half their grade so they had to do well on it, but because she was late she got the worst partner she could have imagined, James. Lily was not looking forward to sending time with James for half the year and she and James both loathed Divination. Great way to start the year she thought.

"Lily, we have to do well on this project and I don't want things from the past to get in the way, so lets just try to be friends through this year." James said at the end of class.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. However, I'm not every good at Divination so we'll need to start early. How's Friday before dinner?" Lily asked trying to sound nice.

"Friday is good for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own James,Lily,Remus,Sirius, or Peter. The song lyrics (that James "wrote") are not mine either, it is the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain.**

Chapter 2

On Thursday evening Lily was reading a book and walking down the stairs to the Quidditch field to go see Bex before practice. Bex was one of the best chasers on the Gryffindor team. Lily would sometimes watch her fly around during practices. She was trying to turn the page when she tripped on one of the stairs. She was preparing herself for impact with the ground, when somebody caught her. That somebody was James. Lily wasn't expecting how comfortable it would feel to have his arms around her waist. Or the effect it would have on her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, steadying her.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "Thanks. Why were you at the bottom of the stairs?"

"I was going to look at the field," he answered as he dropped his hands from her waist, much to both their disappointment. "You know, check the weather conditions."

She nodded. "Uh, where's Bex?"

"Talking to the new beaters, the Martin twins." He nodded toward where Bex stood in her Quidditch gear with an identical pair of stocky boys hardly taller than her. Lily walked over and began talking to Bex about their plans this weekend.

On Friday Lily had been sitting at the table studying alone for the past two hours, and expected James within the next ten to twenty minutes. She was tired of researching potion ingredients and transfiguration methods and decided it was time for some leisure reading. She opened the book she'd been reading at night Pride and Predigest by a muggle author and a piece of folded parchment fell out. Not realizing what it was, she unfolded it and began reading and actually comprehending the meaning behind the words.

'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me your stealing my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above'

"You know he wrote that himself," said a voice beside her. She looked up to see Dawn sitting across the table from her.

"You're serious?" she asked in amazement. "I wouldn't think James could write anything so...Well, anything like this."

"You were his inspiration," she shrugged.

"Please don't say anything like that. We're going to try and be friends."

"Your idea or his?"

"His."

"He's settling for your friendship then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's obvious. Anyway, he's here, so I'll let you two study." She got up and left, saying hi to James as she walked out.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he greeted with a smile. "I lost track of the time at practice and came straight here."

"I can tell," Lily replied, taking in his appearance. He had taken off his Quidditch pads, but was still in his uniform, and his face shining with sweat and smudged with a bit of dirt.

"Sorry," he repeated, "Especially if I smell."

"I'll live. Bex is my roommate remember? I've had her Quidditch stuff in the room for six years."

"Right," he smiled, which Lily noticed was quite nice. "So, let's get started then, shall we?"

"Yeah." Lily said pushing the piece of folded parchment into her bag, and opened her Divination book. Before they knew it two hours had passed and they had missed dinner.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," Lily commented as they packed up.

"You want to go get some food from the kitchen?" James offered.

Lily glanced at him. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked doubtfully as her stomach growled rather loudly.

She sighed walking out of the library. "But we don't know where the kitchen is, and we're not allowed, and–"

"I do, and we won't get in trouble. Come on, Lily. It won't be any problem at all."

"All right, but if we get in trouble it's your fault."

"Great," James said smiling brightly. "Follow me." He led her to the main floor and down a brightly lit white marble staircase. They passed many paintings of various kinds of food until they reached a dead end with a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Lily looked suspiciously at James. He nodded, lifted his hand, and tickled the pear in the painting. To Lily's surprise, though she thought nothing at Hogwarts would surprise her anymore; it giggled, twisted and turned into a doorknob James opened. Inside the kitchen were house elves that were cleaning up from dinner. James asked for some leftovers and sat down while they were preparing the leftover meal. When they were done they knew it was late and they had to get back to the Gryffindor common room. They started walking back very quietly. James continued to look over his shoulder just incase anyone was coming.  
Then suddenly James pushed Lily into a very tight passageway. Only James and his friends knew about this secret passage, but they had always gone in it one at a time because they would never fit other wise. James and Lily were very close, chest-to-chest.

"Filch," he whispered, pressed up against her.

She nodded trying to control her racing heart and pulse. He was very close to her. He was touching her, his hand was cupping her shoulder, and it amazed Lily that she didn't at all mind. The pressure from his hand actually felt right, like it belonged there. She found herself wanting him to touch her more, in more sensitive places. She took a deep breath to calm down and inhaled James's scent, a mixture of sweaty boy and deodorant she found tempting.

James was completely entranced by Lily. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her all night. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how he would never let anything happen to her.

"James," Lily said after a few minutes going on her toes to whisper in his ear. Her hand was on his shoulder to steady her. "Do you think he's gone?"

James had been concentrating on Lily and not on whether Filch was gone yet. Lily's hand was on his shoulder, his hand still on hers, with her leaning nearer to him...

"Yeah, sorry" He said "I think we can go now."

Lily tiptoed up the girl's stairs and opened the door expecting Dawn, Bex, and Willow to be asleep. But she was very wrong when she stepped inside.  
"Umm…Hello! Where were you and James at dinner!" Dawn said to Lily.

"We lost track of time and missed dinner, so James took me down to the kitchen and we ate and then came back." Lily said.

"They lost track of time! I believe that was 5 gallons Dawn!" Bex said with excitement.

"Not like that!!" Lily raised her voice.

"Lily you are falling for James Potter weather you like it or not." Dawn said sitting Lily down on her bed.

"No, I'm really not. You guys are just jumping to conclusions. We were talking about our project. I'm going to sleep it is late and we have classes tomorrow."

No she thought to herself, I didn't like James like that. We're just friends. We are working on a school project together. But I did like it when his hand was on me. No that just means I like him to be around me, as a friend. It's James Potter. I don't like James Potter like that…oh my god…I do.

"So James how is it going with you and Lily?" Sirius asked. When James enter his own dorm.

"Nothings happening if that's where you're going with this. We're just friends." James said. And that's better than nothing.

"But you know you're coming in two hours passed curfew." Remus added.

"Hey well were friends and that's more than I can say for you and Bex!" James almost yelled at Sirius, although he didn't know why he was getting so upset. "And Remus you and Dawn! And Peter you and…well who the hell knows!"

"Well actually, I did ask Dawn to go with me to the upcoming Christmas ball, the flier is in the common room, it was put up today." Remus said not taking offense to James's shouting.

"Well for your information I asked Bex to the Christmas ball." Sirius said mocking Remus.

"Good for you two you finally got your women."

"Now you need too!" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well let's go to sleep if we're going to get up in the morning." James said to Sirius trying to ignore what he had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bex!! Hey Bex!! Wait!" James yelled as he ran after her in the hallway, trying to catch up after Charms class.

"Yes…" Bex said was a sly smirk that made James think that she already knew why he was there.

"Did Lily say anything to you about last night? Not that anything happened! Because nothing did." James said trying not to look too excited or curious. "I was umm…just wondering." He finished weakly. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Lily all throughout classes that day.

"Hmm…Lily last night…Oh yeah I think she did," teasing him with her words.

"Well what do I do? I don't want to mess things up, because we just became friends, and if I mess that up then I'm doomed for life. But if I don't make a move she might think I don't like her anymore, which I do, very much." He said dreadfully fast, and almost in one breath.

"Just relax James. Maybe just touching or holding her hand a little, a small hug, or maybe call her Lil or Lils." Bex said walking off, enabling him to reply, with the same smirk on her face.

---

Lily and James met again on Saturday night the following week. It was very late, and they had been working ever since dinner. Lily yawned; she started to continue working, but was interrupted by another yawn.

"You know, I think that's enough for one night," James finally said.

"No, James, I told you I'm fine," Lily protested.

"No, it's late, Lils, and you're too tired," he quickly decided, to try out the nickname. She glanced at him with a puzzled expression on her exhausted face, but James packed up their books as though nothing had happened. Lily and James were the last ones in the Great Hall and the fire was burning low.

"Are you okay to get to the common room?" James asked as she swayed a little.

Lily nodded. "I'll be fine." She staggered more, nearly falling into the wall. James put his arm around her shoulder, and caught her.

"No, you won't." James shook his head, "let me help you." He kept his arm around her shoulder to prevent her from stumbling into anything else. Rather than fight it, Lily just leaned against him. She felt so comfortable resting against him while he held her. It felt like it was meant to be. If she had the energy, she'd put her arm around his waist too. She thought to herself, _Oh God, it's true; I like him as more than a friend. Damn it, Bex and Dawn are going to be impossible when I tell them._

James didn't realize the effect of Lily resting her head on his shoulder would have. Because she let him hold her, he felt a little bubble of happiness in his chest. There was a creeping feeling in the pit of his stomach, though, that she would never really love or even like him, not in the way he loved her at least. He had a suspicion that the most he would ever get from her was her friendship.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower, the common room was empty; the fire was down to glowing embers casting deep shadows about, so James walked her to the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs.

"I'd walk you to your door," James said, his hand holding her arm, "but the staircase would turn into a slide, and make a load of noise, and everything."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to wake anybody up," Lily replied.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, the foot of space between them heavy with emotions, until...

"Well," James began, "goodnight." He stepped forward, and circled his arms around her shoulders for a hug. Lily returned the hug by moving her arms around his waist. She fit so perfectly next to him. James was finally holding Lily after wanting to for so long it was the most stimulating sensation he'd felt in years.

Lily rest her head on his chest, never imagining it would feel so powerful to just be held by James. His strong arms wrapped around her made her feel so protected, and safe. She could hear his heart pounding, and could feel hers doing the same. He smelt so good; there was no defining his scent.

They stood together in an embrace for awhile before James let her go, saying, "You'd better get to bed."

She looked up at him, wondering what to do as she slowly dropped her arms. She'd never been in this situation before. Just kiss him; you know you want to, a voice told her, a voice that often spoke like Bex. But, she continued to gaze into his brown eyes behind his glasses. He does have really pretty eyes, she thought, I could stare into them all day.

"Goodnight," she said turning to go to her dorm room. Not even on the cheek? Come on, you still have a chance. She slowly ascended the stairs, feeling James watch her every step.

When Lily walked into her dorm room she could hardly wait until the next morning. She opened her trunk, and changed into her nightgown. Lily then, laid down in her bed, and stared into the darkness. Excited to tell Dawn, Bex, and Willow about how she had almost kissed James, about how she felt in his arms, and about how she wished she could be with him every moment she could. With those new, and wonderful thoughts, Lily feel asleep.

---

It had been two days later when Lily and James decided to meet again for their project. It was late Sunday night when they finally stepped into the library, but they didn't get much work done. Lily and James were talking about everything that had been going on in their lives. From school, to Quidditch, and their friend's relationships, which was their main topic.

"I'm so tired," James yawned as they trudged back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, it was your idea to have a meeting tonight," Lily pointed out, "and, you knew you had a Quidditch game."

"Mmhmm." His eyes were barely opened, and he staggered into the stone statue of Alberta Toothill, the famous duelist.

"And, now I get to repay you."

"What?" James asked stupidly, in his sub-conscious state.

His answer was just Lily wrapping her arm around his waist, and pulling his around her shoulders by his hand. James felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Just let me help you." she whispered, her face warm.

"Okay." he responded breathlessly. _Lily Evans is touching me voluntarily. Don't blow it._

_Oh my God, I can't believe I did this. What the hell am I thinking?_ "You played well today," Lily said.

"Thanks, I was kind of hoping Luke would have played better, but he did alright. Bex made up for it." He ended.

"And you. I meant you personally, anyway."

"Oh, uh, thanks." He felt his cheeks get warm, and red.

Lily glanced up, and saw him blushing. "What's this?" she questioned in mock astonishment. "James Potter embarrassed by a compliment."

"Only when it's from you." James glanced the other way.

"Oh, stop," she said playfully. _No, don't stop just keep flirting. It's easier for me._

_Yeah James, just friends remember._ But James didn't listen to himself. "You know, you're pretty strong," he said when they entered the empty common room. "Not many girls could have supported as much of my weight as you have."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's a good thing, trust me. And, now I'm going to be a gentleman, and walk you to your staircase."

"Are you going to be able make it up to your own room afterwards?" Lily asked smiling.

"I don't know, you could always come down in half an hour, and check," he teased, a smile playing on his lips as they stopped at the girls' stairway.

"You never know, I just might." Lily said never missing a beat.

"Okay," James smiled.

They gazed deep into each other's eyes, neither really seeing how the other felt, yet both desperately searching for a hint.

"Goodnight," Lily finally said hugging James, and then surprised even herself by standing on her toes. She leaned against him for balance, her hand resting on his chest, as she moved her face closer to his.

Then suddenly, there was a crash, swearing, and a body tumbled down the stairs, and fell into them, knocking them all to the ground.

"I'm sorry guys," they heard Bex say in the dark. "I was trying to pull on my robe while coming down the stairs, and I tripped, sorry." She mumbled, and they heard her get up and leave.

In the event of Bex's midnight tumble Lily was pushed into James, and landed on top of him.

"Oh, are you alright," she asked laying on him.

"I think so," he answered. "Just hit my head, but I'll live." James didn't even notice the pain. _Holy crap, Lily Evans is on top of me, she is lying on top of me. _

"Okay," she breathed. Their faces were very close to each. Lily could hear his heavy breathing, and feel his chest lifting her. He smelt so good, her pulse raced as she leaned forward once again.

"OW!" yelled three voices.

"What the hell are you still doing on the floor?" cried Bex, having just tripped over them.

"I think you just bruised my ribs," groaned James.

"And mine," whimper Lily.

"Yeah, well, sorry, but because of you two lollygagging on the floor that's the second time I've fallen tonight. Come on, I can hurt myself without everybody else helping me. Are you coming up to bed now, Lil?"

"Uh, yeah," Lily said with a hint of disappointment barely detectable, "I guess I am." _Damn you, B, I was actually going to make a move._ She stood up, and helped James to his feet. "Goodnight then."

"Yeah," he said, "goodnight." He turned, and staggered off to his room. Lily watched until he disappeared around the bend of the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Some of you were concerned that my new characters wouldn't fill their roles, I tried to put them in a bit more, and if you read carefully you will be able to tell a little more about their personalities by their actions.

* * *

The next morning in the Common room, students were in all places doing their homework. James looked up just as Lily came into the room. He stood from his armchair by the fireplace, and walked over to her.

"Um, Lily?" He asked nervously. "Do you want to go with me to the Christmas ball? As friends, I mean," he added very quickly, by seeing the look of surprise on her face, "only if we don't have dates already. Just so we don't have to show up alone."

"Sure James, if the person I who I want to ask me doesn't find his confidence." Lily said puzzled. _Was that his way of asking me to go with him or was he saying that I'm his backup? Go I hope he gets it_. Lily continued walking by yet annoyed by James's lack of common since.

---

The buzz around the school for the next few weeks was, who was going to the ball with whom.  
The time came when all the girls would talk about was what dress they were going to wear. The boys didn't care as much they were all just getting their suits. About two weeks before the ball the students were all going to Hogsmeade to pick out their evening attire. Lily and James had planed to meet up at the Three Broom Sticks after Lily had bought her dress with Dawn, Bex, and Willow. The four boys were already done getting their suits, and were in The Three Broom Sticks having a butter beer waiting for the girls to finish.

---

"So have you asked Lily to the Ball yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah in a way, we are just becoming friends, and I really don't want to blow it. So I asked her as a friend." James said, swallowing another mouthful of butter beer.

"As friends? Come on James why didn't you just go for it?" Sirius asked shocked. "I mean you have no problems when it comes to girls!"

"I just don't want to rush it okay."

"Well I'm not taking anyone to the ball." Peter added.

"Because no one would go with you, even if you got the courage to ask them." Sirius said sarcastically.

The girls came into The Three Broom Sticks carrying hangers, with bags over their dresses, so that no one could see them yet. The girls asked the owner to hold them in the back by her office, so they wouldn't loose them, she agreed to hold them, and took them back with her. Then, they walked over, and Bex sat down on Sirius's lap. While Dawn stood by Remus, and Lily and Willow stood at the edge of the table. To be gentlemen the four stood up, and let the girls sit down while they ordered another round of butter beers to go, because they wanted to walk around the town a little. When the eight friends walked out, Sirius had his arm around Bex's shoulder while her arm was around his waist; Remus and Dawn were holding hands. Peter and Willow started talking about gossip around school, which left Lily and James to walk side-by-side making small talk. They walked around going in and out of shops as they passed, but every now and then Sirius and Bex would 'get lost' and then find the group a few minutes later. All around, everyone had a very good day in Hogsmeade. They all returned to the school after stopping by The Three Broom Sticks to pick up the girl's dresses. The eight of them returned to the common room. They all did their homework together, and they had planed to go back and talk some more, but the Remus had gotten a letter from someone saying that he had to leave. The girls were worried that something had happened, but James and Sirius reassured them that it was nothing, but they had to go to bed early because they were tired.

---

That night James, Sirius, and Peter crept down the stairs of the boy's dormitories under James's invisibility cloak. Sirius was holding a piece of parchment that had little moving dots all around it's surface, the Marauder's Map.

"Wait. Stop!" Sirius whispered loudly. "The girls are talking in the common room. Lets listen!"

"No, Remus is waiting." Peter said.

"Come on, haven't you ever wondered that girls talk about late at night?"

"For once in his life Peter is right. Sirius we told Moony we would meet him down there as soon as we can." James said walking forward.

As they walked through the common room they heard parts of the conversation the girls were having.  
"Dawn you and Remus were to die for today!" Willow said overdramatically.

"Aw, Willow you and Peter were getting pretty friendly." Dawn said jumping into the conversation.

"No, if anyone was getting friendly it was Sirius and Bex over there." Lily teased.

When the three boys walked out of the common room, Sirius tried very hard to walk as slow as possible in order to listen to what else the girls were saying, he didn't hear much though. When they walked outside onto the grounds James took the cloak off. But three young men were not standing where they should have been; instead there was a great black dog, a small gray rat, and a tall brown stag. It was a rainy dark night, which made it a lot more fun for the boys. After they slid down under the Whomping Willow they ran, on all fours, up to where a great wolf stood awaiting them. The four animals ran out of the Shrieking Shack. They ran around the school, and then Hogsmeade. They were playing and fighting and slipping and sliding everywhere. By five in the morning Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus were as brown and muddy as possible. Moony went back to the Shrieking Shack. When it was safe the three animals turned into boys again, but still equally muddy and out of breathe as before. They got back under the invisibility cloak, and washed off in the boy's lavatory. When they returned to the common room one candle was still lit, and they saw Lily was curled up on the couch with her books sprawled all around her.

"You guys go on up." James said to Peter and Sirius "I'll stay here."  
Peter and Sirius walked up the stairs. James grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch, and laid it over Lily. He picked up her books, and stacked them neatly on the coffee table. He reached out, and gently touched Lily's soft, warm check. He looked at her, she looked so beautiful sleeping. There was a creak of the wooden stairs, and James looked up suddenly. Bex was standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked her.

"Long enough." She said. "If you want her so badly then why not just ask her James?"

"It'll never happen, were friends."

"Who are you kidding?"

"Myself." He said, under his breath looking back down at Lily.

"Yeah, you are. She's fallen for you James."

"What did she tell you that?"

"Not in those words, but we're best friends, she doesn't have to tell me, I just know."

"But, we are just going to be friends. I don't want to rush things."

"Yeah, I've done that." She said quickly.

James looked up from Lily to Bex, "Yeah, but you know that Sirius didn't cheat on you, and never would."

"Well I know that, now."

"So he finally got you to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, well, I gave in." Bex smiled.

"I've never seen him as upset about anything."

"Hey thanks James, rub it in."

"Sorry. It was a misunderstanding; Rebecca only saw when Cammie was hitting on Sirius. He told me about it Bex, he told her to back off. But he didn't have to tell me." James smiled at Bex. "We're best friends, I already knew."

"James, you don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to girls, if you know what I mean." Bex walked toward him, and sat down on the arm of the next chair. James gave her a puzzled look. " I'm just warning you now, for when you do ask her out, if you hurt her in any way I will be entitled to hurt you very badly."

"Bex, I've seen you on the Quidditch field, and trust me, I afraid of the pain you would cause me." He gave a small laugh.

After a minute in silence he looked down at his mud stained watch, "Hey, we better get to bed. I'll take Lily to the stairs, but I can't go any farther. So can you get her up to her bed?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

James picked up Lily and the blanket he had laid on her, and walked her up the stairs. At the bottom of the girls dorms he handed her to Bex who leaned over, and kissed James on the cheek, and said "Give that to Sirius for me." And she walked up to her dorm carrying Lily.

James walked back up to his own dorm, and began to change into his nightgown.  
"Who were you talking to?" Sirius asked.

"Your girlfriend. She gave me a kiss on the cheek to give to you, but, I'll pass." James crawled into bed.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Sunday afternoon Lily and James were talking in the corridor about when to meet again before the Ball to finish their project. Kenny, who had just walked up to them, interrupted their conversation.

"Okay, so uh, are you going to the ball with anybody?" Kenny asked Lily. James's face set as jealousy coursed throughout his body.

Lily saw the change in James's expression from the corner of her eye, and hid a smile. "Uh, why exactly?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, if you don't already have a date."

"Oh, right, of course, sorry, but I already have plans. Thank you, though, Kenny."

"Yeah, well, worth a shot at least," he said. He eyed James before saying to Lily, "See you later," and striding off.

"You lied to him," James said when they continued walking. "The only plans you have are with me, and that's just if neither of us can get dates."

"Exactly," Lily replied, still fighting her smile knowing what was going through James's mind, even if he didn't. "What? You want me to go back, and tell him I'm available?" she questioned.

"No!" he said loudly, and abruptly. "I mean, unless you want to, I guess," he recovered softly. Then added sadly, "And I'll just have to try harder to find my own date..."

"Relax James; I'm not going to tell him."

"And why is that?" James was curious as to the reasoning behind Lily's answer. Was it because of him? Or was it she just didn't want to go with Kenny? Who was this guy she's been waiting to ask her anyway?

Lily sighed. "Well James, as smart as you are, you should be able to figure that out," she replied, and then stepped inside an empty classroom.

"But I'm an idiot when it comes to the opposite sex!" he pleaded following her in.

"Well, I'm not going to explain it to you," she said in a rather short tone, "so you'll just have to get smart or ask someone!"

"Are you okay, Lily?" James asked nervously, unsure of what would get him yelled at.

"Oh, so I'm Lily again, not Lils anymore?"

"Um, I'm confused, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied sharply.

"You're acting like something's bothering you. Come on, Lils, you can tell me. I want you to be able to tell me anything." He took her hand lightly in his.

She looked up at him, seeing if he was serious, if he really wanted that. His brown eyes were sincere and honest; something not even James Potter or Sirius Black could fake.

"It's just, ahh you're so slow!"

"Um...what? I'm still confused."

"That's exactly what I mean! You don't get it; you're not reading the signs!"

James stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "What signs? Signs from you...for me?" he asked slowly.

"And they made you Head Boy," she said sarcastically dropping her hand, and turning away.

"Well, I don't want to misread, and screw everything up!" he told her back.

"Since when is James Potter afraid to make a move?"

"Since I really like the girl, and I really want to have a serious relationship with you."

She turned somewhat to face him. "You want...you...what?" she said breathlessly.

"You want me to make a move?" he said. "Well, here's one for you."

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and leaning her back, one hand cradling her head. Lily's hands went to his back, her heart beating fast. Was he really doing this? She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, parting her lips slightly as James's face drew closer to hers.

"Hey you kids!" a gruff, annoyed voice interrupted. James looked in the direction of the voice, and Lily let her head fall against his shoulder in dejection. " Get out of here!" Said a professor who had just walked in on them.

"Um, sorry, sir," James said, standing Lily up straight, and letting her go, "we'll be leaving now." He took her hand, and lead her passed the irritated teacher, through the classroom, and back out to the hall. All this was outside Lily's world. She was lost in her emotions. James had made a move; he was about to kiss her, something she'd been longing for the past weeks. If only the teacher hadn't come just then. Why do these things keep happening to us?

But, now James was holding her hand. She never knew that something as simple as that would cause such excitement in her. Little did she know that James was experiencing the same feelings.

-----  
School was finally let out for the holidays, and everyone was still talking about the ball; plus Lily and James had finished their project. One cold afternoon, when everyone was having lunch in the Great Hall, James couldn't help but notice that Lily wasn't there. No one had seen her; he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. James walked outside the doors to the Great hall. Shortly after he heard a faint scream.

Lily was kicking as hard, and fast as she could trying to get this man off her.

"Oh hell no are you doing this to me!" she yelled at him. She let out a scream, and began scratching at him. He started to snatch at her legs, but it wasn't helping so he got up, and began to kick her. When his foot hit her stomach she stopped kicking, and she clenched her stomach. The man took advantage of this, and quickly tied her hands together. Lily trying to get away, scooted backward but, all that did was put her back ageist the wall. When she looked up the man was gone, and she heard footsteps coming closer.

James had no idea where he was going but, he ran towards where he thought the noise came from. He just knew it was Lily. When he got to the end of the corridor he saw her, she had her back ageist the wall huddled in the corner. Her hands were bound behind her back, her clothes were ripped and torn, and she had cuts and buries on her legs. But there was no one else in sight. James quickly untied Lily's hands, and he helped her up.

"It's okay now," He whispered to her "their gone and, I won't let them come back."

He wrapped his arms around her; she buried her head in his chest as tears streamed down her face. She was shaking, she felt cold, and James picked her up and carried her back to the common room. He set her on the couch, and nursed her cuts. Lily didn't speak a word the rest of the day. James kept telling her that she was okay now, he knew she was safe but, when he looked into her eyes he could still see the fear she had. They never spoke of that afternoon again, until two nights before the ball. Lily and James were on the couch in fount of the fire.

"Thank you," Lily said calmly "for saving me really, I…I didn't know what to do. Oh James I was so scared." Tears started to poor down Lily's cheeks. "I didn't see his face, but I wasn't going to let him take me. I never stopped kicking, I was happy to hear running footsteps, and he ran away just before you came." James held her all night. They didn't say a word. They just held one another, Lily felt so safe, so right, and so perfect.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter put on their suits, and waited at the girl's stairs. Willow came down the stairs first, she was in a pink dress, and her blonde hair was in tight curls, and her blue eyes stood out because this was the first time they had seen her with makeup on. Dawn came down next, she was wearing a blue and white dress. Meghan's hair was straight, and her eyes were a piercing light blue. Remus's mouth almost dropped to the ground when he first saw her. Bex was wearing a red and black dress, and her dark brown hair flipped up at the ends. She walked down to Sirius, and kissed him. The last person to come down the stairs was Lily. Lily was wearing a light green dress, which made her green eyes glow. Her red hair was straight, and she looked stunning. James took her hand, and told her she looked gorgeous. Then the eight of them walked down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall did not look like it normally did; it looked like a real Ballroom. Everyone inside was dressed formal, and dancing around having a good time. Sarah and Peter went off with another group of friends for the night, which left James, Lily, Sirius, Bex, Remus, and Dawn to sit, and talk. Remus and Dawn did not sit for very long, they got up, and danced. James went to get something to drink with Sirius, which left the girls to talk.

"You and Sirius look great together, I'm so happy for you Bex." Lily said.

"Well so do you and James, Lil. Hey, what's that on your leg?" Bex said pointing at the cuts on Lily's legs.

"Oh um..." Lily said hesitantly, but James and Sirius came back just in time.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Sirius said handing Bex a drink.

"No, we were just killing time" Lily said looking up at James with a small smile, her eyes watering a little.

"Well come on, do you want to dance?" Sirius asked Bex. She got up, and took his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor. James looked down at Lily; he held his hand out, and smiled. Lily put her hand in his, and they followed Sirius and Bex to the dance floor. After a while of dancing Lily and James separated from Sirius and Bex. They were alone in the corner of the room. Lily had her head resting on James's shoulder as he held her close to him.

Once the song ended James let go of Lily, he took her hand quietly, and lead her outside. It was a cold, winter night, but Lily was hot and sweating. James stopped walking. Lily's back was against the stone wall of the school, sweat on their faces. James came very close to her face, their lips touched. Closing their eyes, and parting their lips slightly so their tongues could meet for the first time. Their love for each other finally showing, but without words. James, holding Lily began to move his hands up and down her back. Lily's hands moved to his shoulder blades. The feel of affection they had for each other could not be described. They held, and kissed each other for a long time before they heard people talking, and laughing on the way back to their dorms. But Lily and James had become so caught up in the moment that they didn't want to go back to their dorm, and separate yet, they wanted to stay together just for a little longer. When Lily pulled away, she looked down at her watch; it was already 12:30.

"We really should be getting back." Lily said looking up at James.

"Do we have to go so soon?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone to worry."

"Alright, come on." He said taking her hand in his. They walked up to the common room where they found all six friends who had all changed, and were sitting in their pajamas around the fire. Bex and Sirius were sharing an armchair; Remus and Dawn were on the couch leaning ageist each other, and Peter and Willow had their backs to the couch facing the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where were you two?" Sirius smirked. However, Bex smacked him playfully across the chest.

"We wanted to see the moon." Lily said a little too quickly, blushing so that she could feel her face growing very hot. Bex winked at her.

"I hate the moon." Remus said, under his breath.

"Yes we know," Sirius said without thinking, about the girls who were sitting around them.

"Why would you hate the moon its so beautiful?" Willow asked Remus.

"There are things that some people just wouldn't understand." James said, taking his seat in the armchair by the fire, and letting Lily sitting on his lap.

"Well I think we are all pretty understanding people here." Lily said. She was very curious about what the boys were hiding, because it was obvious they didn't want them to know.

"Its a little personal" said Remus looking down at his feet, trying to avoid Dawn's gaze. However, Dawn looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and when they met he felt like she needed to know. Remus looked around the room at the others, but they had no idea what to do, but if he told her she would never look at him the same, and if it got around school there would be no telling what would happen. "Its nothing really, just a little phobia. My mom use to read me stories of people who had been bit by vampires and were-wolves, I guess the moon always reminds me of them."

The girls seemed to buy that.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now when your mom shows every guy that comes over your baby pictures, now that's embarrassing." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"No, no remember what I told you about two summers ago? Oh My God I could have died!!" Bex laughed.

"What happened?" Sirius turned to her.

"Well this was before we started dating, and…never mind. It was nothing just my mom showing home videos, and telling stories of the stupid things I did when I was little."

"Ah…home videos, that's a classic, we'll be right back just got to change, and we'll be right out," James said motioning to Lilly.

Lily got up, and James followed her up the stairs. Lily walked up the girl's stairs, and closed the door without turning back. She went to her trunk, and slid off her dress, hung it up, and put on her nightclothes. She went down the stairs, stopped; she thought for a moment; and then walked up the boy's stairs, and opened the door. She saw James, he was only half dressed. However, he didn't notice her there. He had on his muggle boxers, and was pulling on his sweat pants that were a bit big. But, his stomach was showing, and Lily could see his muscles as they flexed when he leaned down. Lily felt warmth wash over her body again, and she looked down to James's feet. Trying to get her mind off James's wash bored stomach. It was only when he reached down into his trunk to get a white shirt when James noticed Lily was standing in the doorway. He pulled his shirt over his head, and turned to her. He smiled, and she walked in, and took his hand, he looked down at her, and kissed the top over her head.

"You were the one I wanted to ask me to the ball." Lily whispered.

"Why didn't you just say that?" James said, moving his face close to hers.

"I don't know, this year is just a whole new world for me. I'm not use to having a boyfriend or anything."

James smiled at these words. "Boyfriend?" He asked in a playful, but questioning voice.

"Well, yeah boyfriend, and girlfriend. That's what they call it when two people like each other James." She winked at him, and led him by the hand out the door, and back to the common room, and straight into the armchair. The boys raised their eyebrows at the sight. James sat down first, and Lily sat down on his lap, and cuddled up close to him.

"HA!" Sirius had flung his hand out, and was pointing at Willow.

"Alright, alright, don't wet yourself." Willow began searching her pockets, and pulled out 3 gallons, and handed them to Sirius.

"Honestly, will you please stop betting on us like we're a Quidditch game." Lily said realizing what had just happened, remembering Dawn and Bex's bet from a few months before.

"It's entertaining," Willow said, and shrugged.

"Good to know." James said, giving a threading glare at Sirius.

They sat in silence for a short while in which time Bex, Peter, Willow, and Dawn fell asleep. "I am very happy for the two of you." Remus said, breaking the silence, and looking at them.

Lily smiled and kissed James. "I am too." However, when Lily laid her head on James's chest again she found that she was very tired, and drifted in and out of sleep for a while.

James looked down, and saw Lily had closed her eyes and felt her breathing calmly. "I think she's asleep."

"I have to tell her." Remus said, staring down at Dawn who had, like Lily, her head on his chest fast asleep.

"You know you can't do that." Sirius said, becoming a little more serious for the first time tonight.

"Do you think she would stop loving me?" Remus said, so quite that James, and Sirius barely heard him.

"I think you need to wait before you tell her. You don't want to scare her." James replied.

"Scare her, are you kidding!" Remus almost yelled this time, as he shot a terrified look at James. "No matter when I say it, I am going to scare her."

Lily was now awake, but did not dare open her eyes, for she knew she was not allowed to know this conversation. She knew they we're talking about Remus, and Dawn, but why on earth would Remus scare her? She soon reheard what Remus had just said in her head "No matter when I say it, I am going to scare her." However, it wasn't the words the Lily reheard so clearly, it was the tone of his voice. Remus sounded scared, worried, and miserable.

"It hurt you when you couldn't tell her tonight." James continued having no idea Lily could now hear every word. "I could hear it in your voice."

"Of course it hurt, I have to hide who I really am inside. Because if someone besides you two, and Peter knows what I really am there's no telling what would happen. But, I can't keep doing this to Dawn she deserves better then an animal."

Lily couldn't understand it; she was missing the big key to this story. Dawn loves Remus, they deserved each other, and Lily knew it. But, was Remus using a figure of speech or was he really…an animal?

"Don't say that, you know she cares about you." Sirius began.

"That's what scares me. She cares about me. No one outside my family, and you three has ever cared about me before, not like this."

"Look I really don't know what to say, I have never been in this spot before." Sirius said.

"Well are you going to tell Bex, and Lily that once a month you turn into animals, and run around with a werewolf?" Remus asked sternly.

Lily couldn't believe what she just heard. Remus was a werewolf and…Sirius, and James were, no they aren't that clever. Surely they weren't Animagus. And if so, what were they?

"No Lily, and Rachel don't need to know," said James.

Who the bloody hell was he kidding!? Of course they needed to know! Lily thought to herself ready to jump up. Who the bloody we're these people, she had no idea who it was who held her anymore.

"Well you might be able to do that, but I can't. I have to tell her, she has a right to know what she's getting into." Remus said. "What if Lily and Bex start to ask where we go at night every few months?"

"We have the invisibly cloak we snuck right pass them last time." James said.

"Well Sirius, what if Bex comes in one night wanting you, and all four of us are missing?" Remus demeaned. "She might think you went off cheating again!" The words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What did you just say!?" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet "Cheat! Cheat! I care about this women way too much to ever even think about another girl like that!" Sirius was yelling so loud that it woke up Dawn and Bex up. But, Lily sat up first, the two girls seem to catch on, on what had happened every quickly. Sirius didn't seem to notice, or care that the girls were up now. "I love her!" He pointed at Bex, "I would never hurt her. And, if anyone ever did they would have to deal with me!" Bex stared at him. "I don't care what you people say she is perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing about her! I-" Sirius started again, but was stopped by Bex's lips on his. She dove on him, kissing him as hard as she could.

Dawn rounded on Remus, "What did you say to him?" She was very demanding. "You know he didn't do it, and he lashes out on everyone who thinks he did! Why did you have to say something!?"

"Hey," a gentle soft whisper met Lily's ear, and turned her gaze from Dawn, and Remus toward James. "It's late, do you want to go up?"

"Sure in a minute, I have to talk to you, but let them go up first."

"Or, we could go up first, if it's important."

"Yeah…or that." Lily smiled, and she led James to his own dorm room. When she closed the door James wrapped his arms around her waist. And, kissed her. When she didn't kiss him back the way she had before he pulled away.

"What's wrong? What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I'm really tired James, lets just talk about it tomorrow, or something. It wasn't important anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, how could he keep something like that from me? And, he acts like it's no big deal! "Night." And, she walked out full of thought, and stress without kissing him.

"Shit." James whispered under his breath. What the bloody hell did I do now? He crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Lily waited up for Bex and Dawn to come up, and go to bed. Willow slept in the common room that night. Dawn, and Remus were okay now, and Rachel, and Sirius were perfect at the moment. Lily stayed up after the two went to sleep, and thought about how to tell James that she heard his conversation, or if she was going to tell them. Lily finally slowly fell asleep around the very early morning.


End file.
